Gokusen 2- A fanfiction
by springalmondblossom
Summary: Hayato Yabuki starts to develop feelings for Yankumi... But will this one-sided romance bloom into a full-on love? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"Kumiko, this is too embarrassing. And I'm sure your students know already." Ryuichiro-san looked at the two boys, and they nodded quickly. Ryu looked down, and Hayato shifted on his mat. "Please, for Kumiko, keep this a secret. Her job is in danger if our background is revealed." He bowed to him. The students both looked uncomfortable as the whole kumi bowed to them, including Kumiko.

"We won't tell. It doesn't really matter for us, anyway. Yankumi's background." Hayato regained his indifferent composure, and Ryu did the same. But they couldn't help but smile as Kumiko pulled them into a tight hug and yelled something about her and her precious students racing towards the rising sun. Hayato grinned at her cheesy remark. He realized he was smiling for another reason, too. She smelled like lilacs. It was his favorite smell. She was lovely, and her hair was down and it was covering him in a thin layer, and she-** Why am I thinking like this? Calm down, Yabuki. You have no right to like your teacher. That's gross. Besides, it's... it's... Yankumi. If he had already graduated, and he liked her, then that was different. But they were still her students!  
**"Yabuki. Oi, Yabuki." He realized Ryu was poking him. "Ryuuichiro-san asked us to stay for the night."** Oh, god. A night? At a time like this? **"He said we could share a room with Yankumi, because she's our teacher, and there's no other bedroom."** A night.. with Yankumi?! That's ridiculous.** But Hayato could already feel his heart beating like crazy.  
"Uh, yeah. That's cool. Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryuuichirou-san." He kept a straight face, and closed his eyes to try to calm his growing excitement. Hayato turned to Kumiko. "Yankumi, yoroshiku." He knew he would be staying for a while. He didn't know why, but somehow, he knew he would. Suddenly, he stood up, drawing the attention of Ryu, Kumiko, Ryuuichiro-san, and the rest of the kumi. He needed to be alone and think. "Uh... can I... Do you have a bath?"

Ryu caught on that Hayato was nervous, and stood up as well. "Yeah, we'd like to take a bath. Is that okay?" He glanced nervously at Hayato, who gave him a thumbs-up behind his back.

Minoru pushed his stout body up. "Sure," he said, "right past that corridor. I'll take you." The chubby man guided Hayato and Ryu, who shuffled along, glancing behind them.

Ryu could tell that Hayato liked Kumiko. He wondered whether to tell him, but decided not to. An angry Hayato was not a pretty sight. He wondered if Hayato himself had realized it yet. In secret, he thought that they made a nice couple. Under his breath, he whispered, "Go for it, Hayato.**"**


	2. Chapter 2

"There's only one big bathtub in the whole house, so we all have to share. We usually take baths at different times, in groups. Oh, and it's almost Ojou's time, so make room for her, okay?" Minoru cheerfully said this as he folded towels for them to use. Ryu and Hayato stared at the bear of a man, mouths hanging open in shock. This...this was too much. This was... the kumi had overestimated the bond between Kumiko and the students. She wasn't their mom. And to top it off, it generally wasn't a good idea to, you know, go in an indoor onsen with a girl. That you like. Without a swimsuit.

Quickly realizing their situation, the boys wrapped towels around themselves before they went in. The hot water was soothing, and Hayato unconsciously let out an "ahh" when the water was up to his shoulders.

Ryu laughed. "Jeez, you sound like an old man. 'Ahh' my foot. Who taught you to be such an oldie?" He sat down in the tub. It was nostalgic. Hayato and Ryu, playing in the bathtub as kids. They were such good friends. As kids, they were inseparable. AND mischievous. Ryu splashed Hayato, and it hit his face, drenching his hair.

"What was that for?!" Hayato spluttered, and splashed him right back. The two had a mini splash-war until the bathroom door slid open.

"Hey, can I come in? It's my time." The two looked to see Kumiko, a towel wrapped around her. She settled in the water calmly, and surveyed the area around the tub. "Guys, did you two have a splash fight?'

"Uh... yeah." Both Ryu and Hayato scooted closer to each other, away from Kumiko. The round shape of the bathtub didn't really help. Hayato was about to pass out from nervousness. _Holy shit. She's in this tub. In a towel. JUST a towel. And... the towel is wet. And it's plastered to her body... I should leave before I faint. _He splashed out of the water, and sprinted out. "BYE! SEE YOU LATER!" Ryu quickly looked at Kumiko. "I... should go after him. Jya." He ran out as well.

Kumiko looked back at the water. The boys, in their haste, had left their towels behind. She sighed and grabbed Ryu's, and put it on the side. She hesitated to pick Hayato's towel up. _What... what am I getting all nervous for? They're just little kids. _She picked his up as well. "Those guys are such a handful." She took her time getting out, and started drying her hair and changing, trying to forget what she had just imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

Running out of the bathroom, Hayato and Ryu ran into their assigned bedroom and started changing into the yukata that their family had lent them. With a start, Hayato realized that his towel was nowhere to be found. He called Ryu, who realized that he didn't have his, either. Shit. She didn't see anything, did she? Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, they shrugged into the yukata. Hayato adjusted his belt, not used to the traditional clothes.

"Yabu-chan? Can I talk to you about something?" Hayato flinched at the name. Ryu used to call him that all the time before they had that big fight, the one where Ryu stopped coming to school.

He motioned for Ryu to sit on the futon, and finally answered. "Yeah. What's up?" From the way that he felt Ryu's eyes on him while they were walking to the bathtub earlier, Hayato guessed that Ryu knew what was up.

"You... like her, don't you?" Ryu's eyes were questioning. Hayato flinched yet again. It was something he hadn't come to terms with yet himself. Without answering, he nodded. He wanted to be honest with Ryu, especially about Kumiko. He knew Ryu cared about Kumiko more than most of the students; she'd gotten him to come to school.

But Ryu wasn't finished. He wanted to make sure that Hayato really liked Yankumi. Although he didn't like Kumiko in the way that Hayato did, he didn't want Kumiko to get hurt, not after he'd hurt her so badly, making her do construction work to get money he told her he needed to get out of the club, all for a couple bowls of ramen. He wanted to test Hayato.

"Well then, I guess I have competition." Ryu winced inside, lying to his friend, but he kept a straight face.

What? Hayato whipped his head sideways to stare at Ryu, eyes wide. _Ryu... likes Kumiko too? I mean... Yankumi? Since when? How? Is he as nervous as I am?_

"You better not tell anyone that I like her, Ryu." Hayato shoved him to the ground, instantly on attack mode. The two shared an intense look.

"The hell I won't. You better not tell anyone I like her either, Yabuki." Ryu glared at Hayato, hiding the relief he felt. Hayato really does like... maybe even love... her.

Just then, Wakamatsu burst through the door. "Hey, boys. Ryuuichirou-san has given his permission for you guys to have a little bit of our sake. Just for celebratory reasons." He winked at them, and motioned for them to come down the stairs before Kumiko caught the kumi in action. The two glanced at each other, and raced down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, boys, Kumiko takes two hours to bathe, so we have an two hours to party." Ryuuichirou-san motioned to Minoru, who gazed at him blankly, earning a slap on the head from Tetsu. Tetsu laughed and poured everyone the Oedo family sake. Hayato and Ryu sat, trying to look as uncomfortable as they could, but inside, they were excited. This was their first time with alcohol. "Cheers."

"CHEERS!" Everyone laughed and downed their tiny cups. Following suit, Hayato and Ryu did the same. The potent liquid made Hayato start coughing. Ryu, who avoided what Hayato had gone through by clearing his throat multiple times, clapped him on the back. But it was good. The sake warmed their throats and settled nicely.

"It's..." Hayato started to say, then hesitated. What was the right thing to say? If he said it was good, then they would look like terrible students, like the real gangsters. If they said it was bad, it would offend the family. He stopped.

"It's good." Ryu said with a smirk. "Even though we're minors." He stuck his tongue out. Hayato looked at Ryu, panicked. But there was no need for worry. The kumi exploded with joy, and poured everyone's cups once again. They all downed it again. Then, the kumi poured just Hayato and Ryu's cups. "Uh... Just us?"

"If the rest of the kumi get drunk, it won't be good. Drink up." Ryuuichirou-san smiled, friendly crinkles forming around his eyes. Nodding, the two boys drank the cups, looking at each other all the while.

Hayato felt his vision blur. God damn it, I think I'm drunk. He smiled weakly, and put his hand on Ryu's shoulder to steady himself. "Ryuuichirou-san, th-thank you SO much. It was really good. But I think we sh-should head upstairs now..." He stood up shakily, and put his arms around Ryu. "Ne, Ryu-chan, could you take me upstairs?" His face was red, he had a silly smile, and he smelled strongly of sake. Ryu scoffed at how weak Yabuki was. Hayato blew in his ear, and Ryu swatted him down.

The kumi agreed that it was time to hit the sack, and Wakamatsu helped Ryu get Hayato into his futon. Hayato collapsed into the covers, giggling. "I'm perfectly fine, Ryu-chan," he protested, "Let me stay up a little more..." He rolled to the middle of the futons.

"No. You go to bed, now." He pulled the covers over Hayato and tried to get him to stay still.

Great. Now we're going to have to sandwich him with pillows or something and he's going to roll all over the place. Ryu sighed as he tried to roll Hayato back to the futon on the right. It didn't work. Ryu gave up. He figured it wouldn't do Hayato harm to sleep next to Kumiko, either. He laughed to himself. Hayato was going to have a hell of a time when he woke up. But Hayato rolled again, and Ryu wanted, no, needed a place to sleep. So he tried to keep Hayato from rolling by getting on top of him on all fours.

The door creaked open, and Kumiko came in, drying her hair. "Wha-," She stared at Ryu, who was now in a quite... suggestive position on top of Hayato. He looked at her with panicked eyes. "You guys.. aren't...um..."

"No, no! We're not gay!" Ryu desperately argued, and flew off of Hayato. Kumiko nodded slowly, looking doubtful.

She stopped, sniffed the air. Ryu froze. Wakamatsu did too.

"Smells like alcohol in here. Wakamatsu, was the kumi drinking? Don't drink when we have guests over." She started to motion to the boys when Yabuki moved again, his face redder than before.

"I'm really fine, Ryu-chan! You have to say thank you to Wakamatsu-san, okay? Tell him and the kumi thank you... the sake was really good..." He giggled again but didn't move from the center of the overlapped futons. Kumiko gasped and looked at Yabuki, then at Ryu. Ryu sighed. Hayato always did things at the worst timing possible.

"You-you guys drank? Hayato is drunk?! Why?! WAKAMATSU~!" She chased him out of the room, and he scurried away in fear.

She turned back to Ryu, who had an infuriating half-smile lazily playing on his lips, and Hayato, who was looking at her like a puppy, curious and innocent. She almost laughed, seeing how he sat up, Indian-style. But she made her face solemn, and said, "Ryu, if Yabuki turns out to be the type of person who flails or gets violent when he's drunk, it could be dangerous for you. Go tell Wakamatsu that I told you to go to his room for the night." She turned back, concerned, to the giddy Hayato, who had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. Ryu turned away and smiled. He was going to have a real hell of a time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So, this is more of a mini-chapter, because, well. Some fanfics just need mini-chapters to prevent writer's block. I'm serious. For all those writers out there, super mini-chapters actually keep you from getting stuck. It's magic! Anywho, may I present mini-chapter, also knows as chapter five. Right after I reply to the reviews.

Review Replies:

Matsuzake Tenma: Stick with me, buddy! I have a lot up my sleeve here... :) Wait and see, it's summer, so I'll update pretty quickly.

Sarasrii: I'm so glad you liked it! *huggles* and yeah. I try to incorporate funny moments.

. .X: Oh. My. God. You are like, my Fanfic idol! Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reading and reviewing! TWICE! *faints*

Cruenta Papilio: THank you :) I'm super happy you guys liked it *sniff*

DipKc Mc: Thanks! Read on!

REVIEW MY DARLINGS~

"Yankumi, you don't have to be so harsh to him." Hayato suddenly sat up once Ryu was gone, a serious look on his face, no sign of redness anywhere. "Yankumi, can I stay here for a while? My old man kicked me out of the house, and I have nowhere else to go." He bowed his head. "Onegaishimasu."

Kumiko was taken aback. "Um... How long?"

"...I don't know." Hayato sighed. "He told me not to come back for a few months. Please? I would go to Ryu-chan's but... you know how his dad is."

"Are you sure you guys aren't..."

"We're not gay!" Sheesh. He ran his hand through his hair. "Anyway, can I?"

"If I ask my grandpa, he'll definitely let you stay, be it a few months or a couple years. You see, once you drink the Oedo sake," She shuddered, remembering when her former student, Shin, almost drank it too, "you're part of the Oedo family. So, you could theoretically live here for the rest of your life, and Grandpa would treat you like a grandson."

"Nice! So Ryu is a grandson too, then?"

"Yes, now you can't get married to him, Hayato." She smirked.

"Shut up!" He hit her with a pillow.

"On a more serious note, don't reveal my secret to anyone. It might get me fired. No, it will." Kumiko frowned at Hayato, as if she was trying to figure out if he could actually keep the secret.

"I know. I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks. Night."

"Night, Ku-...Yankumi."

That night, Hayato dreamed about rainbows and butterflies. Just kidding. He dreamed he was sleeping, cuddled up next to Kumiko. He didn't realize it was a reality. He didn't realize they were sharing a futon. He didn't realize Yankumi had her index finger twisted in his hair. He didn't realize they stayed like that for the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi lovelies! I finally finished writing this chapter. I figured, hey, no one wants this to end too soon, right? So evil little me decided to put them through an obstacle course, which will, of course, leave you groaning because you might not see such a lovey-dovey scene for a while. So go back, read it, gush. Done? Okay. Now the reviews:

Sarasrii: Yes, I think this couple is ADORABLE, but there aren't any stories on this, so I decided to write one :)

X. Ready. Or. Not. X: Again, I'm soooo happy you're reading this :D I know this one's a little boring, but don't kill me yet? :P

DipKc Mc: Yeah, I know. I hated waiting for authors to finish new chapters, but as the author now, I know how hard it is to finish fast. So: enter mini-chapters :)

And now, without further ado, Chapter Six.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Ha-ya-to-chan." He groaned at Ryu's finger poking his cheek. The usually sullen boy chuckled and pulled the futons off him. He then proceeded to kick Hayato out of the futon.

"Jerk, what was that for?!" Hayato stood up, a little more than irritated. _But where was Yankumi?_

"Everyone's awake already. You're going to be late to school. Change into your uniform, quick." Ryu threw the uniform at Hayato. "And don't you go complaining about not having a different shirt to wear under the blazer. They don't have shirts your size. They only had my size." True, Ryu was lankier than Hayato was, and apparently Tetsu had a couple shirts from when he was younger. And _really_ tiny.

Hayato shrugged and threw on his clothes. He trudged downstairs, only to find that Yankumi wasn't in the house. He looked around, confused.

"If you're looking for Kumiko," Ryuuichiro whispered, winking, "she's left the house already. She doesn't want the other students to find out that you two stayed over." Those words were enough to send him out the door, running for school, because Yankumi was always almost late. Which meant...

- Fifteen minutes later-

Whew. safe. Hayato slid into his seat exactly 10 minutes before the bell. He saw Ryu was already sitting, smirking at him. _Why did this guy have such perfect timing?_ But before he could think anymore, he was surrounded by Take, Hyuuga, and Tsucchi.

"Hey, Hayato. Oi. Hayato-chan? Hayato-kun? Yabu-"

"WHAT?!" Hayato turned around exasperated. The three jumped back, and then immediately regained their cool. Take sidled up to him with an adorable but slightly wicked grin, Hyuuga was looking at him smugly, and Tsucchi pointed his fan at Hayato's face.

"Mister. Come on, where was it?" Take whispered, his eyes big as saucers.

"You've grown, Hayato. Hanging with the ladies." Hyuuga looked at Hayato approvingly.

Hayato looked down at himself. Oh. The shirt. He was wearing the same one yesterday. He sighed. Shit. "I have no idea what you were talking about," he said, putting his head down on the desk and glaring at Ryu, who was trying not to laugh.

"He means, 'where'd you sleep over at last night?'" Tsucchi said, fan still pointed at him. "You were wearing the same clothes yesterday. "

Fortunately, he didn't have to answer. Yankumi stormed in, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him out of the classroom. He heard his classmates saying, "He probably hit someone again. Yankumi's gonna beat him up for sure this time." What? He hadn't hit anyone in the past week! Why was Yankumi dragging him outside? As the door shut, he heard Hyuuga saying, "You guys. It's Yankumi. She's probably gonna grill him about the details of where he slept over last night. Did you guys not notice he's wearing the same clothes?"

Yankumi slammed him against the wall in her hurry. Hayato heard a loud "ohhhh" from the class at the loud sound and squeaked, "Y-yankumi? Can you let me g-go?"

She realized that she was almost choking Yabuki, and let him go. She took a long breath, and said, "Mycousin'sgonnabeoverstartingtodayandIneedyoutono tsayanythingaboutherespeciallyintheclassroombecaus eitcouldcauseaproblem."

Hayato blinked. "Um, what?"

Yankumi sighed. "My cousin's gonna be staying at our place until graduation, and she's going to transfer into your class. I need you not to say anything about her or me, and our, um, background. I'll tell her that you're a safe person to talk to. I've even kept this from Ryu, but since you're staying, I thought you had to know."

Hayato grinned. He had one point over Ryu in this love battle. Wait, did he just say love battle? Screw Yankumi and her inspirational speeches. Wait, don't screw her, just the speeches. "Fine, but under one condition." Hayato planned to drive a hard bargain.

"What is it?"

"You have to call me Hayato instead of Yabuki, and I get to call you Kumiko instead of Yankumi." He inwardly cheered. There was no way she could get out of this one.

Yankumi, no, Kumiko frowned. Then she sighed. She thought that he was asking that to poke fun at her. She had no idea he really wanted to call her by name.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: (grin) I've gotten a lot faster, no? Well, I guess it's summer. Maybe I just have too much free time on my hands :) Anyway, I'm working on a new story in my notebook (in which I write all my stories before typing them in) and it'll be on FictionPress (It's original) sometime soon. I have the same username on there, too. :) Uh, I got some questions about if this cousin will affect Hayato and Kumiko's relationship. The short answer is: yes, it will. But don't fret! They'll have a happy ending :)

P.S. This is a mini-chapter.

Reviews:

X. Ready. Or. Not. X: Unfortunately, it will. (Evil grin) It's okay. It'll work out eventually. Yay! Lol. I think I need a nap.

Sarasrii: Your question will be answered, in time, young grasshopper. Lol. The story will make sense soon. I promise.

Remember to review :)

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ding-ding-ding. Class was finally over. Hayato grabbed his school bag, and trotted over to the alley near the arcade in the district. That way, if someone was following him, they'd think he's gone into the arcade. For even greater measure, he went inside the gaming arcade and headed straight to the soft drink bar.

"Going home early today, aren't you?" He looked at the man who stood behind the counter. It was Wakamatsu. He thought it was always good that Wakamatsu "worked" at the arcade; he took the boy up the stairs and out onto the rooftop, where Hayato leaped onto the next rooftop and then kept going like that until he reached the Oedo house.

"Hai, Wakamatsu-san. I wanted to meet Yankumi's cousin firsthand. Oh, which reminds me. She's letting me call her 'Kumiko' from now on." He laughed. Wakamatsu chuckled.

"You sure do have a way with words, Yabuki-kun. I don't know how she let you do that. Anyway, here's the key to the rooftop, leave it on the dresser when you get back home." He handed the younger boy the key. With a quick "thanks," he was out the door.

Once he was out on the rooftop, he fixed his hair. Hey, didn't know if the cousin was cute or not, right? _Hayato, you like Yankumi. Remember? Get a hold of yourself._ He shook his head and headed home.

**This boring chapter had to happen before the action, okay? *Hides behind Shin* Don't hurt me~**

**Shin: I'm not even in this story.**

**Me: Uh... right. My bad. **


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Alrighty, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently; I was on a trip. Wi-fi is finally in! I know that it's been a while, so it'll take me a little more time to churn out chapters. This is the chapter that left me biting my lip because I was so frustrated that I couldn't put a YabuKumi moment in it... anyway, this one's a hair-puller.

Crossing my fingers for reviews and votes!

Hayato took off his shoes at the entrance, and stepped into the living room to see Kumiko, Tetsu, Ryuuichiro, Minoru, and a girl his age sitting around the table.

"Kumiko, Ryuuichiro-san, everyone, I'm home." He smirked at Tetsu's poorly concealed shock at his use of her first name.

Ryuichiro-san smiled at him, and Kumiko said, "Ah, Hayato. Just in time. This is Ando Yuri, my cousin." The girl turned around to see him, and Hayato's mouth dropped open in shock. She was adorable.

She had hair that was a chestnut brown, and her curly locks and bangs framed her porcelain face. She had bright eyes, and she was wearing a pink tank-top with brown shorts.

Hayato closed his mouth and managed to utter out, "H-hello, Ando-san."

She smiled, a cute smile that lit up her face. "Oh, just call me Yuri, don't even bother adding -chan to the end. And you are Yabuki Hayato-kun, I assume?"

"Y-you can call me just 'Hayato' too." He jumped as Yuri ran up to hug him. Kumiko pried the high school girl off her classmate.

"Sorry, Hayato. She's super excited about you. And she's insisted on making bentos for you. Aren't you a lucky guy?" Kumiko poked him with glee. Hayato swatted his teacher away. "And since you guys are classmates and should study together, I'll move into Grandpa's room, and you two can share the bedroom and bathroom. Okay?"

This was not how Hayato wanted things to be. Sure, Yuri was cute, but he liked Kumiko. And he was currently sharing a bedroom with Kumiko. He had no intention of compromising that. "But I don't think it's a good idea to put me, a hormonal high school guy, with a cute girl like he-"

"Oi, don't be shy!" Kumiko clapped him on the back with a force so strong that he stumbled forward.

Hayato glared at her.

But Yuri grabbed his arm and announced to the kumi, "I think that'd be great! Night, everyone!"

And thus, Hayato was dragged up the stairs.

"Uh...so..." Hayato looked around. His stuff was shoved to the right half of the room, and Yuri's stuff was on the left. Between the two sides was a room-dividing rice paper screen. He looked at his bed: there were new clothes on it. Shirts, jeans, and even new sneakers. He took up a red V-neck T-shirt, and looked around.

"I'm gonna go thank Yankumi for this. Be right back." He started down the stairs. But he was stopped by Yuri grabbing his arm.

"Wait..." She whispered. Hayato looked at her. She was no longer in her shorts and tank top, but had changed into a set of adorable bunny pajamas. He chuckled and flicked one of the bunny ears on the hood.

"Yeah?" He waited expectantly for Yuri to look up.

"Actually... I bought those. I didn't know what size you were, and I randomly bought stuff because I didn't know what you looked like, but-" Hayato cut her off by patting her head.

"Really? Then... thanks. It's really helpful. I like the red shirt a lot. The sneakers too. And they'll fit me just fine." He'd just go and exchange them for the right size later, the gift receipt was on the night desk. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey, um... since we're sharing a bathroom, maybe one of us can use the family bathtub and one can use the shower up here?" Yuri spoke quietly, since Wakamatsu was tromping up the stairs, and from the looks of it, this was a sensitive topic to her.

"But there's a big chance the kumi will walk in on you, and you're a girl, so you probably don't want that. Uh, why don't we just have designated shower times? That will make it easier. We can decide, then I'll put a poster on the wall so we don't forget."

"That's a good idea." She pulled him to her desk and grabbed a couple papers. "You can have the shower from 8:00 to 8:30, and I'll use it from 8:45 to 9:15. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Hayato took some cardstock and made two signs: one with "Hayato's time" and the other with "Yuri's time." Yuri drew a colorful poster with a chibi-Hayato and chibi-Yuri, with the shower times outlined in red. "This should do it." They smiled at each other. He looked away first, remembering his "love" for Kumiko. "Um, I'll go back to my side now. Night, Yuri-chan."

"Just Yuri is fine. Night."

Hayato went back to his own bed, and laid down, not really sleeping. He needed to remember that he was in the middle of "Operation Make Kumiko Fall in Love With Me." He could not have other girls as distractions. He needed to focus on Kumiko, Kumiko, and only Kumiko. He jumped as the room lit up a bright blue for a second, and then the rolling thunder. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard Yuri's voice.

"Hayato? Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"...I'm scared of thunder and lightning."

"... I see." He heard the screen roll back a little, and he turned his head to see Yuri. She seemed like she wanted to say something.

"You wanna say something?"

"Uh... I was wondering if... I could... sleep next to you until the thunder stops?" Hayato froze. This was not good for his operation plan. But he couldn't just leave Yuri...

"Alright. Climb in. Don't jam my personal space."

**"I know."**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updates in a while; I just got back from my trip and I got sick. Go figure. I've managed to churn out a chapter, and school, well, my first day of high school starts in four days! AHHHHH! A whole year of geometry honors... -_- Yay.

That last chapter, well, writing it was painful. Oh gosh. I mean, Yuri's cute and all, but not being able to include Yabukumi moments was nerve-wracking. So... I made up for it with this. It's not very... romantic, per se, but you'll get your share of yabukumi.

Onto the story!

Hayato, surprisingly, opened his eyes on time for school this morning. He sniffed the air. Something smelled good. He kept looking around- what was it?- until his nose came to rest upon a soft something. It was Yuri's bunny suit. With Yuri inside. Well, I guess she slept the whole night. He poked her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good mor- Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She leaped out of Hayato's bed and looked at the clock. "Oh, shoot! I have to change! I'm going to divide the rooms again!" She slammed the screen shut.

Sighing, Hayato changed into his uniform too, with the red shirt this time, and raced down the stairs. Kumiko was sitting at the table. Oh god, I'm going to eat breakfast with Kumiko! He ran to her and poked her cheeks as she stuffed rice into her mouth.

"Still eating like a dinosaur, I see, Kumiko."

"Hayato, shut up. Roar."

"Don't you mean 'rawr'?

"What's the difference?"

"Just say it."

"O-kay? Rawr."

Hayato smiled. "It means 'I love you' in dinosaur." He grinned mischievously at Kumiko while her eyes widened.

"Why you little-" She chased him around the room, rice bowl and chopsticks still in hand. After a couple laps, she put them down to run better. She finally caught up to him when Hayato turned to look at her, and tripped on the tatami mat.

"Good morning every-" Yuri, who had just come down the stairs, stared open-mouthed at Kumiko, who was on top on a reddening Hayato. "I didn't know you two were like that..."

"We're not!" The two of them yelled in unison and scooted to opposite corners of the room. Yuri giggled. Then she snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bento lunches, one blue, and one pink. "I made these last night. Here's yours, Hayato." She handed him the blue one, which he stuffed in his bag.

"Where's mine?" Kumiko innocently asked.

"I'll tell you if you make it on time for work," Hayato said, tapping his watch. Kumiko made a face that could best be described at "oh shoot" and ran out the door without even waiting for the sparks. Laughing, he told Yuri, "Come on. We're going to be late too." He headed out the door, jogging after Kumiko.

"So, why are you coming into an all-boys school? I didn't get the chance to ask you," Hayato said while munching on the bag of fruit tarts that Yuri had baked. They were almost at the school.

"Well, I came to stay at Ojou... I mean Yankumi's place because my parents felt that I should stay with my biological family. I'm adopted, but last month, I found out that Yankumi and everyone was part of my biological had a sister who passed away. And Yankumi teaches at Kurogin, so it was just easier. Ryuuichirou-san was able to talk Sawatari-sensei into letting me stay here, as a sort of... test. See, next year they're bringing in girl students too, so if I successfully graduate from Kurogin, it'll kind of... advertise? Yeah, that's what he said." She thoughtfully bit on a tart. "So, how do we 'know' each other? We need a story, right?"

Hayato turned to look at her. "That's right. Well, um, we have to make sure they won't know we live together. So, we should probably walk a little distance apart, right? Our story will be..."

"You were a child model, right? I heard from Ojou. I mean, Yankumi."

"Yeah," Hayato nodded, not really seeing the point.

"I was too. So, we could say we met at a photoshoot, became friends, and then became separated. We met each other on the bus coming to school." She looked up, satisfied.

"Like, long-lost friends. That's a good idea."

"Thanks."

The rest of the way, they walked, munching companionably on fruit tarts.

**And there it is! Liked it? I sure hope so. I'll try to upload another segment within a week. Keyword: try. I'm not exactly, uh, caught up on my tutoring homework. I think I have around 600 vocabulary words to look up still. -_- life is cruel.**


End file.
